


Tramposo Tramposo

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: No Belt No Boots No Brero, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interspecies Romance, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Frida meets a ghost girl who was cheated by her ex boyfriend, she notices something's scary is going to happen.





	Tramposo Tramposo

Frida was humming a song and playing her guitar.

 

"Frida Frida Frida!"

 

"What is it"

 

"I got some bad news....Zoe's gonna kill me if she found out we're kissing"

 

“No, Manny that’s not true! You know that’s not true!” Frida didn’t even know what to do; she had never thought that Manny, who always seemed so confident, had this underneath.

“But it is! It’s the only reason Zoe care about me.” Manny didn’t even seem to be aware that he was crying, but the sight was heartbreaking. “I just want to be enough for her; just as I am. Is that too much to ask?”

"Manny...." Frida was interrupted by a ghostly moan.

The ghost of a mexican girl appear behind them.

"Hola"

Manny and Frida screamed.

"I'm Gabriela"

She have long black hair that covers her beautiful brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a tattered white dress that shows her ribs.

"I'm Frida Suarez this is my boyfriend Manny Rivera."

"Sorry i don't have a boyfriend"

Frida said "Gabi are you okay"

"No i'm not okay"

Manny said "Gabi what just happened"

"Okay this is what happened"

Gabi uses her supernatural powers to create a projection screen to show Manny and Frida why she’s so upset.

"Cool movie screen" Frida said

Flashback:

A boy named Juancho who saws a photo of his girlfriend Gabi's deceased mother.

“You look so much like her” 

“Yeah, I miss her.” 

Then, an idea popped into Juancho’s head.

“Wait a minute!” 

“Nothing in here,” 

“AHA!” 

“Juancho! You’re a genius!” 

Gabi was reading her late mother's diary, but she heard a harsh voice.

"Gabriela get your butt over here now!"

Gabriela gulped.

Her dad barged into the room with red angry. Gabriela was reading and completely unaware of her father’s presence. Her dad take her late mother's diary from her.

"Young lady look at me"

"LOOK.....AT.....ME!"

"N-n-no"

He slapped her.

Juancho gasped and covers his mouth.

And then her father tortured her, screamed profanities at her, ruined her dress, tugged her hair, hit her all over her body and ring the bell.

"Whoa brutal"

End of Flashback

Frida had tears streaming down her face.

Manny said "Uh-oh"


End file.
